Like Stars in the Sky
by ktfranceebee
Summary: Dave just so happens to like Kurt's freckles, much to Kurt's surprise.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Like Stars in the Sky**

A Kurtofsky Oneshot

by ktfranceebee

"What are you doing?" Kurt finally asked in a clipped tone as he finally turned his head away from the television set.

Dave came over to spend the day at Kurt's apartment that Saturday afternoon, and Kurt's roommate left a few hours earlier to spend the day with her boyfriend, as well. Lazy weekends like the one that they were currently partaking in were a rarity for college students, such as themselves, but their professors were gracious and held their exams were held the previous day. This meant that the two had carved out an entire forty-eight hours (give or take) in which they would do absolutely nothing.

"Hmm…? Oh, nothing," Dave said in a lazy tone, his eyes were droopy but they remained, just as they were, and for the longest time, on Kurt's face. The two of them were strewn across the small, two-seater couch in the living room, Dave actually being too tall so that the end of the couch ended at his ankles. Kurt, on the other hand, was draped over Dave like a sheet and the side of his face was pressed against Dave's chest. Kurt took notice of the way Dave would crane his neck, though. Every couple of minutes or so, he would move the hair away from Kurt's forehead as though the fringe of his hair, which grew out over the summer, was an a hindrance keeping him from discovering whatever treasure was hidden underneath.

"You've only been staring at me since the first episode," Kurt indicated with a flourish of his hand, as they were already on their third episode of their _The Big Bang Theory _marathon, as Dave brought over the entire first season. Kurt adjusted himself so that his fingers on both hands were interlaced and his palms laid flat on Dave's chest. He rested the point of his chin upon the back of them, and stared at Dave pointedly. "Just tell me what's on your mind already, you're making me nervous."

"It's nothing." Dave shook his head minutely, trying to appear nonchalant in an attempt to make Kurt disinterested. "You're just going to laugh at me._ Or_ take what I say as an insult." He said the alternative in an afterthought.

"Just tell me." Dave was _almost_ convinced to spill when Kurt blinked his dewy, pale-blue eyes, which seemed to have streaks of azure laced throughout. A feature of Kurt's, among many, that made Dave go weak in the knees. "I'm a big boy. I can take it."

Dave sighed and pouted before stating, "I was trying to count your freckles."

Kurt blinked a couple of times, as if allowing that information to time to make sense.

"What?" Kurt gave him a look of abhor. He dragged his hands down Dave's chest in the process of pulling away from him completely. He sat back in between his legs with his own tucked underneath him as he held his hands still in his lap. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I dunno. I guess I just never paid much attention to them. Like in high school." He folded his arms in front of him and looked back at the television screen displaying Sheldon's shenanigans. "I thought I would have noticed them."

"Well… That's because they _weren't _there in high school," Kurt said quietly. As Dave tore his eyes away from the television and returned them to Kurt, he seemed to shy away from his stare, as if trying to hide his blemishes from his gaze.

"Hey… What? _Kurt_." Dave's eyes softened at Kurt's obvious discomfort. Dave laughed, pulling Kurt back down to where he was laying on top of him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "See, I knew you would take it the wrong way."

"Well, it's not like I can help it, okay. I've just been spending a lot of time outside, walking to classes and whatnot since NYU is such a big campus. I knew I shouldn't have forgone using sunscreen just because I'm living in New York."

"Why are you making them out to be a _bad_ thing? I happen to like them," he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Kurt narrowed his eyes skeptically as he seemed to cringe inwardly. "Why?"

"Maybe because they're a part of you, dummy." Kurt rolled his eyes at the insult that he knew Dave meant well by.

"If _one _week of Valentine's Day gifts, _one_ horrible and inopportune kiss, _one _year of being your friend, and one month of dating hasn't taught you anything, Kurt, it's that I'm _really _fucking crazy about you. If your freckles are part of a packaged deal, then I'll take 'em," he finished simply, a smirk gracing his handsome features. Kurt pulled away from Dave to get a better look at his face as he cocked his head smartly.

"Well, you can spend hours counting all the stars in the sky, David, and you still wouldn't have counted them all." Dave was able to realize how Kurt was alluding to how many freckles there were upon his face; a boundless amount scattered upon his pale flesh, all different sizes and shapes; more prominent around the length of his pointy nose, and practically blending together above the sharp angles of his cheeks.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But that doesn't mean it's not worth the effort, especially when you're looking at something so damn beautiful." He let his fingers strum the strands of his hair, which was almost the same, sun-kissed golden hue as his freckles. He let the pads of his fingers lingers upon Kurt's temple temple. He gave Kurt a shy smile and he could feel his face heat up, cognizant of the blush that was spreading past his collar at the corny statement that he didn't know was available in his arsenal of far less wordy compliments.

Kurt sat up once more, picking at a thread he didn't realize came loose from his pants. After a moment of purposefully and shyly looking away from Dave, he picked up the remote and pressed the pause button; not that they were paying any attention to the show for the past five minutes, or in Dave's case the past hour. When Kurt stood up, much to Dave's surprise, he reached for Dave's hand, pulling him with him. All previous signs of being insecure about the flecks on his face having vanished completely.

"You know…" The small smile on his face reached his eyes, which emulated his happiness tenfold. "You can count them in the bedroom, too."

* * *

_**I was tempted to write this after seeing a pic of Chris looking adorably freckly. Kurtofsky fluff ensued. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
